Two Sihouettes on the Shade
by Dantzi Jean
Summary: Took a walk around your house, late last night


Title: Two Silhouettes on the Shade

Title: Two Silhouettes on the Shade

Author: Dantzi Jean

Website: http://www.geocities.com/myxfvoice

E-mail:phantom_lass@hotmail.com

Rating: R for sexual content

Category: V, S

Keywords: Mulder Angst, Scully/Other, MSR

Archive: Please e-mail me first for permission

Disclaimer: They're mine all mine!!!!

Feedback: Air, Water, Clothing, Shelter, and Feedback

Timeline: Fourth Season before the ep. "Never Again"

Spoilers: Not really

Summary: Took a walk around your house, late last night.

Author's Notes: "Silhouettes" by Herman's Hermits inspired this short piece. I heard it one night while driving my boyfriend home. I get inspiration from the strangest sources...

Two Silhouettes on the Shade

"Here, please." Fox Mulder informed the driver of the cab. He grabbed the candy-stripped folders from his lap and prepared himself to exit the cab and onto the street in front of Scully's apartment building. He had told her he might stop by for a little chat about their latest cases. The cab stopped with an accompanied screech of the car's breaks.

He took a fifty out of his wallet and paid the driver, who was a middle-aged family man with a receding hairline. 

He grabbed the collar of his black leather jacket and closed them around his neck, shielding himself against the unseasonably cold weather. He opened the cab door and stepped out bringing the case files. The cold air of the night hit his skin with alarming intensity. He shrugged in his jacket and went around to the driver's side of the cab to collect his change.

The cab drove away, to find more patrons in need of a ride home.

Mulder stood outside his partner's apartment building just savoring the moment of stillness. Things at the office had not been easy the last few weeks. His arguments with Scully were increasing and both of their tolerance levels had been extended to the limit. He was tired, and he did not want to work, but he knew if he didn't have the reports on Skinner's desk at 8 am, his ass was grass.

He gazed up into the windows of Scully's apartment building. Lights were on and lights were off. A bustle of people living their lives. Some windows were open and some were closed. He saw a man watching TV with a small dog sleeping on his lap. He saw an argument of a married couple.

For a few minuets he stood there watching the silhouettes on the shades of the windows of so many people. He scanned the windows watching the people within. Watching life proceed, people who were not aware of anything other then their own comfort.

He pushed his hands inside the pockets of his jeans, which were a little too small. He exhaled heavily, watching the swirls of his breath appear and disappear in the cold night.

For a while he watched. The man who was sleeping woke to his wife turning the television off. She shooed him to bed and picked up the little toy dog and placed into a beanbag. The couple that was fighting were making up and kissing. Mulder smiled at that. First they scream and yell, and then the kiss and make up. He wished life were so simple. He wished that his arguments and fights would all just disappear into the daily life with nothing more then a kiss.

He saw a light turn on. He watched as he saw a man and a woman. For some reason he watched this couple with fierce attention. He could not draw his eyes away from their window. Something about the movements of the two lovers was so fluid. It looked so right. They appeared to have known the way each other moves, to anticipate and reciprocate the movement. They looked perfect. 

The woman's small shadow moved with a fluid grace, possessed of very few women. The two kissed, deeply. They came apart only for the man to divest himself of his shirt. He grabbed the woman then and she melded to him. She, still fully dressed, was breathing heavily as the man kissed her jaw line and progressed down her neck and into the V of her blouse. The man pulled himself to his fully height and started to unbutton the woman's blouse. The two seemed completely unaware of their show. They were totally unaware of the spectator so enrapt with their performance that he could barely look away.

The woman's shirt was taken off and thrown to the ground, carelessly. The man assaulted the woman with his kisses and his mouth. Tracing her face, placing small kisses along her cheeks and her nose, coming to settle on her mouth. Planting a firm and unyielding kiss there.

The woman's breathing increased and Mulder watched the woman's chest heave up and down with her ragged and desire-filled breaths.

The man reached around to unhook the bra confining the woman's breasts. He expertly released her. Her small breasts sprang free. The man fondled them for a time, before lowering his mouth to one and gently massaging the other. The woman bent her head back and arched her back, allowing the man access to her delicate flesh. Mulder watched the woman's mouth open in what was probably a moan. Though it was like watching a silent movie with moving pictures but no sound.

Mulder watched for a long time, forgetting his reason for being in front of that apartment building. His eyes were locked on the two lovers.

The two increased in speed as the urgent need to mate grew. The man kissed the woman with relentless pressure. The woman's hands were moving and stroking the torso of the man. The couple started moving and turning and spinning not caring what was in their path as they did so.

The man's back came to rest against the window, as he kissed and held the woman in an iron-tight grasp. Then a flurry of movement lifted the shade from the window. 

The man, who Mulder could see clearly, was well built with dark blonde hair. He was taller then average men, and looked like a bouncer.

The man and woman then moved and he could see both figures clearly.

Mulder's eyes widened in realization and shock. He reeled backward and he thought he swore.He looked at the pavement and dropped the files to the ground. He placed his hands on his knees and stared at the crack in the cement until the shock wore off somewhat.

The woman in the man's arms in the tumult of passion was his partner, Agent Dana Scully. It's not that he never thought Scully had a love life, but he didn't expect to see her. He didn't want her to be the woman whose petite silhouette showed perfectly on the shade.

Mulder dared another glace up at the window. Scully and the man were still standing and still partially clothed.

Mulder told himself to look away, that he could not bear to watch, but his eyes stayed riveted to the window. Scully smiled at the man and he kissed her as a result. Scully's arm wound around the man's neck and held him tight to her.

Scully and the man broke the kiss and half tumbled and half walked to the bed. They were out of Mulder's sight.

Mulder stared at the window for minuets after the couple left its field of view.

He lowered his head and saw the neglected files lying on the ground.

He turned and picked them up, and slowly made his way back to his apartment. He walked and walked. His mind blank, his eyes not seeing what was ahead of him, but his mind knowing the way.

His mind kept returning to the moment when the shade was pulled up to reveal the man and his unexpected lover. He saw the expression on her face. The desire that burned in those eyes, made him feel the pain of it anew. He walked and walked unknowing.

All the while his mind was on the silhouettes on the shade.

And the pain that was its result.

*******************THE END*****************************************


End file.
